EB-06rs Graze Ritter Commander Type
The EB-06rs Graze Ritter Commander Type is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics A commander-use version of the EB-06r Graze Ritter, it is first used by Carta Issue, the commander of the Gjallarhorn's Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet. The main differences between the Graze Ritter Commander Type and the standard Graze Ritter includes larger head crest, slightly different chest armor, longer shoulder side armor with higher output round thrusters, and red highlights on the head and shoulder armor instead of white.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World' Book These changes in its look made it more representative of the Gjallarhorn's peacekeeping philosophy than the standard machine.High Grade 1/144 EB-06rs Carta's Graze Ritter model kit manual Although the suit is only seen in its ground configuration in the anime, it can also be configured for space use. The space configuration uses the same thigh armor and back-mounted booster units as the standard Graze, while the ground configuration has different thigh armor equipped with hover units on the sides that are also used by the Graze Ground Type. Like the standard Graze Ritter, the Graze Ritter Commander Type uses a Knight Blade as its main close combat weaponry, but can also be equipped with the Battle Axe when required. A blue variant of the suit with yellow highlights is later used by McGillis Fareed when he became the commander of the Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet. Besides the change in color scheme, the suit's appearance remain unchanged. However, its characteristics have been comprehensively reviewed. Particularly, its earth based combat data was recalculated, and as a result, its mobility under earth's gravity was maximized.Official Web Profile| Link Additionally, McGillis's unit dual-wields the Knight Blades in combat, similar to how he piloted his previous machine.Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans episode 32 Armaments ;*GR-W01 120mm Rifle :Same as the one used by the standard Graze. High accuracy, high utility value as the main ranged or support weapon. :;*Short Rifle ::The 120mm Rifle can be configured into a short rifle by replacing the sensor equipped standard barrel with a short barrel. The short rifle has lower range and accuracy, but it is ideal for close combat-use in conjunction with the Battle Axe. ;*GR-Hr01 Knight Blade :A sword developed specifically for the Graze Ritter, it is the suit's primary close combat weapon and stored on the side of the waist when not in use. As the suit itself is also used for ceremonies, the Knight Blade adopts a more stylish look to meet this need. While Carta's unit and other Graze Ritter uses a single Knight Blade, McGillis' unit dual-wields a pair of them. ;*GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe :The Graze Ritter can also be equipped with the Battle Axe used by the standard Graze when necessary. It is stored on the side of the waist when not in use. Special Equipment & Features ;*Head Sphere Sensor :A spherical sensor is mounted inside the head, it is revealed during optical long-distance viewing and precise measurement. ;*Glider (For Mobile Suit) :Shaped like a large shield, it is used to protect the Graze Ritter Commander Type from the intense heat when entering Earth's atmosphere from space.Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans episode 21'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World' Book Due to its toughness, it also protects the suit from ground-based attacks while landing.Associated Bandai Visual Website ;*Booster Unit :When operating in space, the Graze Ritter Commander Type uses the same back-mounted booster units as the normal Graze for high-speed movements. History Picture Gallery 24291cc6-s.jpg|Carta's Graze Ritter Commander Type close-up GrazeR-lineup.jpg|Carta's Graze Ritter Commander Type standing in formation with the standard Graze Ritter b4193b7c-s.jpg|Carta's Graze Ritter Commander Type wielding its Knight Blade. grazeRcom-duel.jpg|Carta's Graze Ritter Commander Type challenging Tekkadan to a duel. carta graze ritter attack.jpg|Carta's Graze Ritter Commander Type attacks Barbatos. g-tekketsu-ep32-graze-ritter-2.png|McGillis's Graze Ritter Commander Type with dual Knight Blades along with a standard Graze Ritter Gunpla HGIBO-Carta'sGrazeRitter.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 Carta's Graze Ritter (2016): box art HG McGillis's Graze Ritter 01.jpeg|HGIBO 1/144 McGillis' Graze Ritter (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art Notes & Trivia *''Ritter'' means "knight" in German. * The Gunpla named it as Carta's Graze Ritter. References Graze-ritter-profile.jpg|Carta's Graze Ritter Commander Type Space Type (right) & Ground Type (Left) External links